Instruction
by slwmtiondaylite1
Summary: He nodded to the light sphere in the distance, “Please assume the position.”


**Instruction  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** PG?  
**Genre:** Romance, Fluff  
**Pairing: **Spock/Uhura  
**Word Count: **~1300

**Summary: **_He nodded to the light sphere in the distance, "Please assume the position." _

**Author's Notes: **I realize that at this time they still had to press buttons into the computer to get it to take verbal commands. I took some liberties with that technology, but since it's such a small part of the story, I figured it wouldn't be a big deal. Also, I know the Enterprise in _TNG_ had a phaser range, and I would assume that this Enterprise would as well. After all, they had to practice somewhere.

_Written for the Spock/Uhura Prompt: Phaser Practice over at the Spock_Uhura LJ community._

* * *

While Starfleet's primary mission was the peaceful exploration of new worlds and contacts with new civilizations, it was not uncommon for the Federation to be involved in diplomatic and militaristic missions. Therefore, it was Starfleet protocol that all officers were proficient in various forms of self-defense. It was also protocol that this proficiency be retested once a year. This included phaser proficiency.

Nyota hated it.

As always, two weeks prior to the scheduled test, she would make her way to the phaser range. The room was specially built onboard the Enterprise. It allowed for the practice of aiming and firing. As she entered the room, she walked to the large circular stage in the middle of the dark room. Only the stage was illuminated; the rest was shrouded in darkness.

She took her phaser out of its holster and approached the computer, pressing a button and requesting the program to start.

Flashing colored spheres of light began dancing across the darkness, moving at various speeds. Some moved quickly, some slowly. If she was not so concerned with her upcoming proficiency test, she would have stopped to admire the unwitting beauty of it.

But she didn't.

She had a mission. And that mission was to make sure she didn't make herself look like an idiot come test day.

Her eyes followed the dancing balls of light, feeling herself become overwhelmed. But she refused to let that stop her. She took aim and fired, jerking her phaser to the left, to the right, up and down. She spun around, aimed high and low.

Then the program ran its course and the computer's voice filtered through the room. "Forty-five percent of targets hit."

She sighed angrily.

Why did she even have to do this? She was a Communications officer. A linguist. She was supposed to _talk_ her way out of situations, not fight her way out.

"Computer, rerun program," she stated in a huff. She angrily shoved a strand of hair that escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Affirmative," the computer said and the program began again from the beginning.

As Nyota concentrated on improving her hit rating, she heard the door slide open and someone enter. She did not allow herself to pause to see who the intruder was, so determined to excel.

The intruder did not move any closer as she aimed and fired her phaser at the increasingly rapid spheres. Nyota felt her nerves fray as this person remained where he stood. It was distracting.

"Computer, pause program," the male voice suddenly stated.

The spheres of light froze in place and Nyota spun around to see Spock standing before her.

"Spock? What are you doing here?" she asked, immediately feeling stupid for her question. There was only one logical reason.

"I have come here to improve my firearm proficiency," he stated matter-of-factly.

And there it was.

He moved towards her, "I noted that your proficiency is lacking."

She grimaced, "Please, don't remind me."

"It would appear that you are in need of instruction."

She gave a wry smile, "Why, Commander Spock, are you offering your services?"

"Indeed, I am." He moved closer. "I have a proficiency rating of ninety-eight point eight five percent."

"Very well. I give myself over to you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her phrasing and she smiled widely.

His lips twitched slightly in his own version of a smile and he moved even closer, placing his hands behind his back in his customary stance.

"Computer, run program Alpha-Zero-Zero-One."

The computer complied and the lights that were frozen across the darkness faded away and a single stationary target appeared in front of them fifteen yards away.

Nyota immediately went to protest his desire to begin with the very basic program, "Spock, I don't think –"

"Lieutenant Uhura, it is imperative that we begin with the basics before attempting the more advance programs."

She sighed, "And logical."

"Precisely. Upon entering the room, I could not help but take note of your stance while firing the phaser, so I believe it is best to begin there."

Immediately, she found herself on the defensive, "What's wrong with it?"

He nodded to the light sphere in the distance, "Please assume the position."

"Boy, you sure know how to sweet talk a girl," she grumbled, before doing as he asked. She stood with her legs spread shoulder width apart, shoulders tense as she gripped the phaser tightly in both hands, pointing it to the target.

Spock ignored her statement for he was determined on making her a better markswoman.

"Let us begin with your foot placement."

Nyota involuntarily glanced down at her feet, "What's wrong with my foot placement?"

He had moved closer. She felt his heat radiating on her back. "You may find better balance, if you were to place one leg behind your person."

Uhura was surprised, but secretly pleased, when she suddenly felt his left hand press against her left thigh, indicating that she should move it back.

She did.

And was even more surprised, albeit pleasantly so, when his hand did not leave her body, but trailed to her hip, resting there. She felt him move even closer. His chest was now pressing into her back.

She resisted the urge to lean into him.

"Your shoulders are too tense," he spoke, his lips brushing against the shell of her right ear. His right hand ran up her back and to her shoulders, "If you were to relax them, you will be able to better absorb the recoil."

She concentrated on relaxing her shoulders, but he was so close. His heat was pressed into her back. She felt herself getting hotter. Was he trying to throw her off kilter?

"Lieutenant Uhura, are you nervous?"

Her eyes glanced over to him, "Huh?"

"Your heart rate has increased three point four percent. And you are still tense. The logical conclusion is that you are nervous."

She forced her shoulders to relax, "No, I'm not nervous."

"Very well." His hand ran from her shoulders down from her arm to her hands. His other hand remained on her hip.

"Your grip on the phaser needs improvement. You are gripping much too tightly. You want to hold the phaser gently, but firmly."

Nyota nearly choked. Why was her mind behaving in this way?

Spock continued, gently massaging her hands, forcing them to relax, "Again, you want the recoil to travel from your hands through your shoulders. It is not imperative to strangle the weapon, as it were."

Once she managed to accomplish that, he whispered in her ear again, "Very good. Now, hold your phaser directly in front you. Allow your eyes to line up the sights. Focus on the front sight, allowing the rear sights to become blurry." He pulled his mouth away from her ear, "Computer, please minimize the size of the target by seventy-five percent."

The sphere of light shrank down considerable.

"Uhura, please line your sights up and fire at the target."

Without warning, he pulled away from her, leaving her reeling from his heat's sudden departure. Her eyes squeezed shut as she quickly forced herself to concentrate. She focused on the sights like he instructed and lined them up. Then she fired.

And successfully hit her mark.

"Very good, Nyota."

* * *

Kirk entered the range, twirling his phaser in his hand. He needed to brush up before his test. He didn't think it made much sense for captains to have to take the proficiency tests, but that was Starfleet for you.

He halted when he took in the scene playing out before him.

Before him, he saw his First Officer and Communications Officer in an embrace that he decided was anything but professional.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched the couple, him with a hand on her waist and another intertwined with her own, wrapped around a phaser. Together, they seemed to be dancing as they followed the floating spheres of light.

They didn't notice him.

Slowly, he backed out of the room. He didn't need to practice right now.

**END**


End file.
